Mockingbirds never sing
by volume
Summary: sequel to"A Father again" Harry and Lucius's son makes his way to Hogwarts. Someone came after Harry. crappy summary.
1. Unsurprised Amusement

"Connor Lucien Potter-Malfoy, get down here. We need to leave to meet your father at the train station." Harry yelled up the stairs of the North Wing of Malfoy Manor.

"I'm coming Dad," his eleven year old son hollered back, "Draco was telling me about the time whe-" Harry didn't hear anymore, but just waited for them to appear at the top of the stairs. Connor appeared moments later, half carried by Draco, who still (to Harry's unsurprised amusement) had his hand over Connor's mouth. The two adults were as close as Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been back in school.

Connor had inherited equal parts from both his parents. He had platinum blond hair, but it had (Harry unfortunately thought, Lucius adored it) Harry's over all messiness. He gained Harry's olive skin, but Lucius's eyes, and his slim body was both of his parents.

"Draco, for the last time, stop giving my son ideas of what to do when he gets to Hogwarts," Harry said jokingly. Draco just shrugged as if this was an everyday occurrence, which it was. Draco didn't live at the manor, but at Hogwarts with a certain Potions Master. He did visit his favorite half-brother at least once every few days or so. Snape came with him usually, but both him and Lucius were stuck at school creating last minute lesson plans. Harry had already scolded them both for procrastinating. Draco had helped with adding his own tidbits every now and then. He helped Pomfrey in the hospital now and was planning to take over fully next year.

They were all planning to meet at the train station and ride back together. Harry was given the job of actually getting Connor there with the assistance of Draco who wasn't really helping matters.

"Dad!" cried his son excitedly once he was released from Draco, "I'm ready! Can we go now?" Harry chuckled and nodded his head, gesturing over to the fireplace. 'Remember to say everything clearly, ok?" Connor nodded his head and climbed into the fireplace.

"Kings Cross Station, Platform 9 and ¾!" He was gone before Harry could blink.

Draco and Harry followed right behind.

The platform was just as he remembered it some 23 years ago. The place bustled with life. Harry recognized many of the parents hugging their children goodbye. Soon the group of three was joined by two others. Lucius rapped his arms around Harry's waist from behind, making Harry almost jump from his skin. Severus just chastely kissed Draco's cheek.

Turning in his arms, Harry said, "Luce, if you do that one more time, I won't kiss you for a week." And then going against his words, Harry just barely touched the tip of his husband's nose with his lips.

"But Harry," Lucius jokingly replied, "that would be as much a punishment to you as to me." He then proceeded to laugh at his husband's look.

"Dad! Father! Come on, can I go on the train now?" Connor asked tugging on his parents' robes to get their attention.

Harry picked up his son and hugged him firmly before kissing him on the cheek. Harry chuckled at the disgruntled face his son made at the action, "Ah, dad, that's gross. We're in public."

Connor turned to his father who gave him a hug then said, "We'll see you in a few hours so-"

Connor finished for him, "No getting in trouble because you all," he said this while waiving at the four adults, "will find out first, and Uncle Sev's detentions are really disgusting." He said it all in one of the most droning voices ever witnessed.

"Yes, now go on. You wouldn't want to keep Shane waiting," and before they could blink, he was off to catch up with Oliver Wood and Katie Bell's younger son.

Severus spoke up a moment later, "Why am I always the one who gives the punishments?"

Draco looked at his husband with an absolute straight face, "Because, out of the entire group, You" he punctuated each word with a kiss, "Are, The, Scariest." Severus smirked then whispered something to Draco containing last night, scream, and again.

Harry quickly turned away from the two, not wanting to hear anymore. While trying to get to the floo he saw two people that were trying to kill Lucius and he with just glares.

When Harry told his friends back at the end of year six that he was gay, he hadn't expected Ron to punch him in the face or Hermione to actually spit on him then go with Ron to sit on the other side of the room. Whenever he had tried to come close to them, they gave him the death glare that they were giving him now. Their actions had surprised him because he was repeatedly told that in the wizarding world people were a lot more open to same sex preference. Now he was looking his two ex-best friends in the face with all of the hurt he felt and they didn't even blink in their disgust.

Lucius saw where his husband's gaze fell and immediately started dragging him to the floo fireplace. "Come on Harry. Lets go back Home." Harry nodded and let Lucius hold him in the fireplace.

They both shouted, 'Hogwarts, Potter-Malfoy rooms," and then their password, "Slither." They were gone in a whirl of robes and green fire.

Harry leaned against Lucius's shoulder upon their arrival in their rooms at Hogwarts. Lucius whispered into Harry's ear, "I need to take a bath love," Harry started to move away from his husband when two strong arms grasped him around the waist, "with you."

He didn't even wait for a response. He just picked up Harry in his more than capable arms and headed to the large bathroom. Lucius kicked the door shut behind him. He put his husband on his feet and began methodically taking off Harry's clothes. First off was the outer robe, and then Lucius began unbuttoning the silk undershirt, his fingers lingering on the bronzed skin that was revealed. Harry and Lucius kept eye contact the entire time. Just the comfort and love Lucius showed him was enough to calm him. The scent of lavender filled the air as Harry's pants fell to the floor and then his boxers. After Lucius helped Harry into the sunk-in tub, he began the same process himself as Harry watched through heavy-lidded eyes. After undressing, Lucius slipped in behind Harry's back and began to massage Harry's too-tight shoulders. Harry sighed as Lucius talented hands slowly drew away the knots that had developed in his neck and shoulders.

Lucius spoke softly, "Harry, you shouldn't let them affect you so much. Don't give them the satisfaction." Harry nodded numbly, and Lucius knew that he would not get any further. Harry lay back against Lucius's chest, "I love you, Luce."

"I love you too, my Harry." He watched as Harry's eyes closed peacefully.

After ten minutes of soaking, Lucius gently picked Harry up without waking him. He could see the dark circles under Harry's eyes and knew that he was worried about Connor. It was just in Harry's nature to worry. Even Lucius was a little nervous, but he knew from experience that all parents felt like that about their children going to school. Lucius knew that Connor would be fine though. That wasn't his concern now though, it was Harry. He wrapped towels around himself and his love and then placed Harry on their bed. Lucius changed himself before he woke up Harry.

When they were dressed, they made their way to the Great Hall where the other teachers were talking at the head table. Harry and Lucius took their usual seats next to Severus and Draco just as the returning students walked in. When they were seated and had just started talking of their summers, the first years walked in, balls of nervous energy except for one with bright blond hair, who waved up at the staff table. The entire Head Table had to hide their smiles because they knew the student personally. In fact probably half of the staff had baby sit the boy during their free periods, but that is not the story here.

When the sorting hat began its song, Harry began to feel dizzy. It increased until dark spots started to take over his vision. "Luce…I need," it was slowly getting worse, "Get me outside…Luce please." Lucius had Harry through the staff door before the hat was half way through the song. Everyone's attention was off the magic apparel and wondering about the sudden departure when the first name was called.

"Amherst, April"

HUFFLEPUFF!

Outside Lucius watched Harry as he tried to stand. His equilibrium was totally off balance and Lucius held onto him tightly so he would not fall over.

"Bellthax, Brian"

SLYTHERIN!

Lucius had gotten Harry to sit against the wall. He was focusing so hard on keeping the shadows at bay that he didn't hear what Lucius said, just nodded his head.

"Finnigan, Sarah"

GRYFFINDOR!

Lucius ignored everything as he whispered in first Draco's ear and then Pomfrey's. One student watched in particular as the three rushed through the door.

"Hensley, Heidi"

RAVENCLAW!

Harry was convulsing on the floor when the three emerged from the Great Hall. Lucius immediately sat down and began to hold his love's head as the shakes became more and more violent. Poppy conjured a stretcher while Draco got a relaxing potion from Severus, who always kept some of the basics with him.

"Johnson, Rachel"

GRYFFINDOR!

Draco came, almost running, with the potion to hand it to Pomfrey. She tipped it back into Harry's mouth and massaged his throat to make him swallow.

"Longbottom, Stephen"

RAVENCLAW!

Harry refused to lie on the stretcher once he was stable. "No," he told Lucius, "Let me see my son get sorted." Lucius half carried Harry to the door and opened it. They stood in the doorway.

"Potter-Malfoy, Connor"

GRYFFINDOR!

"I told you…" Harry said with a dreamy smile. He slipped into the darkness just as the door closed.


	2. Magical Death

He heard someone calling to him, but the numbness felt so nice, so safe. He did try to get out. Whenever he came close though the darkness sucked him back in. With one more try, his eyes were open.

Harry opened his eyes and then closed them again at the brightness. A spell was murmured and Harry cautiously opened them again, and kept them open this time.

"Luce?" Harry grimaced when it came out almost as a croak.

"I'm right here Harry," he said as he leaned over the bed so Harry could see him. Lucius gave Harry a fake smile. Harry could tell because they never reached his eyes.

"What's wrong? Is Connor okay?" Harry was starting to get worried by the way Lucius looked.

"No Harry, everyone's fine they are just worried about you." Harry looked at Lucius confused.

"Oh… well tell them I'm fine," Harry paused for a moment, "I am fine aren't I?" He asked, looking into Lucius's silver eyes.

"Harry, you've been asleep for almost a week now. We found a type of toxin in your blood. It was focus based." Harry looked at his husband in confusion, so Lucius explained to him, "Someone out there had something that was with you for a long time, and with the right spell, they could introduce types of poisons into your blood stream."

"Connor doesn't know, does he?" Harry asked. He didn't ask who because to know the answer would cause his heart to break, he was sure of it.

"No Harry, he doesn't know. I told him that you had the wizarding flu and didn't want him to catch it." Harry just nodded. It was a good excuse.

"We tracked down the focus Harry, and the people who did it. They were"

"Lucius please don't tell me. Can you just take me back to our room, please?" Harry was at the point of whimpering.

"I'll talk to Draco. If it were Pomfrey she would probably have you stay for the rest of your natural life," he said with a wink before he slipped through the separation curtain. It only took him a minute to return with Draco in toe.

"Harry, I can not in good consciousness let you go after you have just woken up from a week long coma," Draco began but was quickly cut off.

"Oh come on Draco. He will heal faster in a more comfortable environment and you can check on him whenever you like," said Lucius trying to make it sound like the best possible solution.

"Please Draco you know how much I hate the Hospital wing. I'll do whatever you want, please just let me out of here." Harry looked pleadingly into Draco's eyes as he said this.

Draco gave a long suffering huff before he said, "Fine, but if I even hear rumor that you had one toe out of bed before two weeks are up then I will personally strap you down to that bed and force feed you until you are fully recovered. Do you understand me?" Harry nodded a little dumbly, and a little scared at the warning in his supposed friend's voice.

"There will be no magical or physical activity of any kind, unless it involves eating or drinking. No stress, and if I have anything to say about it, you won't be teaching for a month." The first part was directed at Lucius who nodded in understanding of the situation.

Harry looked perplex before he said the first thing that popped into his mind, "Geez Draco, you sound like Pomfrey."

Draco looked at him for a second before stating, "Well you are just lucky that I am not because if she knew that I was releasing you after someone tried to poison you with the Draught of Magical Death…ugh just leave before I change my mind." Before Harry was flooed back to their room in Lucius's arms, the blond stopped him, "I'll be checking on you every few hours so you had best not leave that bed!"

* * *

When Lucius stepped out of the fireplace he looked down at the man in his arms. Harry didn't seem to notice him as his eyes were unfocused. "Harry are you all right?" His only response was to hold Lucius tighter around the neck and wait for the spinning to stop.

"Draco said to not be surprised if you were disoriented for a few days," his husband said as he lovingly placed him on their bed. He leaned forward and gave Harry a chaste kiss on the lips.

Harry help onto his arm and as he made to stand. "Don't leave," he said, the dizzieness finally passing, "Is Connor okay? How were his first few days of school?"

Lucius sat down to have long chat about Harry's son(Notice the emphasis on Harry's, Lucius would not completely take responsibility for their child's pranks)

* * *

Connor was sitting at the Gryffindor table with his best friend Shawn Wood when that annoying girl from Slytherin walked by. Her name was something or other Goyle and Connor thought that she looked like that pug faced girl that Draco had shown him a picture of, some type of flower was her name(he couldn't remember which). Anyway, she was walking by with some over grown monkey named Crabbe (he thought) and they were laughing about someone's dad. If Connor had not liked them before, he certainly didn't like them now as he heard more of their conversation.

"And the Ma… grabbed him and ran out of that door…Po…about to pee in my pants from holding back my laugh…Potter sure got what was coming to him and his disgusting _husband_," the girl said in that high pitched squeaky voice that made people think of glass shattering with its highness.

Connor was furious. They were talking about his dad and father, and he was certainly not going to put up with it. He angrily sat up from his place on the bench and marched over to the offending girl.

Just when he was about to lung at the #! of a girl someone grabbed his robes from behind, almost choking him. The girl just looked at him in shock, not realizing that she had been so close to the two men's son that she was bashing.

"Let me go," Connor seethed to whomever held him back, "She was talking about my dad!" he cried at the injustice of it all. Dad only had the flu, no reason to make fun of him.

"I am well aware of the situation," Draco said smoothly (Connor was sure his words could cut through butter like a hot knife), "But that does not give you the right to attack a student," the pug faced girl looked ecstatic at this remark and gave him a look that said 'scum' or at least tried to. She did manage looking constipated however. She began to turn and walk away when Draco's voice stopped her cold in her tracks, "However, as I am aware of the situation, Ms.Goyle will be serving detention in the Hospital wing tonight for the crude insults to my family," he said this all with a smirk on his face, "Ten points from both Gryffindor and Slytherin for the incident." He said over his shoulder as he walked to the staff table, "Miss Goyle I expect you to be in the wing at 7:00 sharp. Do not bother to bring your wand."

Needless to say Connor let Shawn drag him back to his seat.


	3. Rock Music

"…and that was only the first day of classes, Harry. The other day Severus caught him using canary cream filler on pastries that she picked up for herself." He paused at the sly grin that was quickly spreading over his husband's face, "What is so amusing about this?" Lucius finally asked.

"Nothing. It just reminds me of a certain rivalry of my own with someone's son," Harry said with a smirk that would make Draco proud.

"Oh really? Then you are just lucky that that person's son said no physical activity or I would just have to – somehow—get that lovely smirk off of your lovely face." Lucius said with a delicious wink that made Harry's cheeks feel hotter.

"Hmm, it is too bad. I agree," Harry said, sharing the joke.

"It is sad, Harry, but I need to go teach a class of Gryfindores and Slytherins. I need to get there before they kill each other over some stupid disagreement about quidditch or some such."

Harry mockingly said, "Fine, Fine, I should probably get some sleep anyway. Don't take so many points from Gryfindore either. It is harder to make them look earned the more points I have to give." Harry said this cheekily.

"Harry, you should have been a Slytherin," with that Lucius gave him a light kiss on the cheek before leaving their rooms to stop what was probably becoming a boxing match.

* * *

It was only an hour after Lucius left that Harry decided he really needed to go to the bathroom. He ignored the dizziness that came when he got into a sitting position and then to actually stand. After two steps the room began to spin. He tried to get back to the bed, but found that his legs would no longer support his weight. When Harry collapsed, he didn't even feel his head give a dull clunk on the stone floor.

* * *

Draco had just finished out organizing the stock room, and decided to make his way down to the Potter-Malfoy chambers at a leisurely pace. It was about an hour before noon when Draco made it to the rooms.

"Slither" he said, a smirk on his face at the reference to muggle music. It still surprised him when he had heard his father's and Harry's taste for rock music, a lot of it American at that.

Draco walked through the portrait of Godric Gryffindor and Salizar Slytherin playing cards(he honestly didn't know where they had found it, but knew it fit their humor). He walked through the rather modern designed living room to the master bedroom and knocked on the door. When there was no answer he slowly opened the door, thinking that he did not want to wake Harry if he were asleep.

When he saw the sight before him he cursed fluently and slammed the door open.

* * *

A/N: short chapter. sorry. 


	4. Loo Usage

As soon as Lucius saw Draco's head in his fire he was out of the class room headed for the infirmary. He came through the doors at a dead run and immediately saw where Harry was lying on the bed, a clean white bandage wrapped around his head. Poppy was standing over the bed looking at his chart. Lucius quickly walked over.

"What happened?" was all Lucius could force out. So many things whirled around his head, was he going to be okay, was he drugged or was he sleeping, was he in pain. The list went on.

Poppy turned to look at him. Her face immediately softened at the look of deep love and concern that he directed toward Harry.

Lucius looked at her worriedly. She said, "He will make it through all right. Draco found him on the floor of your rooms unconscious. He has a concussion, but we have given him the potions to keep him from going into a coma. He was very lucky, Mr. Malfoy." Lucius looked up sharply at that.

"If Draco had not of found him, he may have died from the blood loss to his head and the after effects of the poison."

Lucius unconsciously took and squeezed Harry's unresponsive hand, and waited for the school nurse to continue.

"He should be awake with in the next few hours, at the most a few days." Lucius gave a long sigh of relief. Harry would get a piece of his mind once he was well, that was for sure.

* * *

Harry felt like a hole had been drilled into his head as he awoke around lunch the next day. He opened his eyes then immediately shut them again with a groan as light flooded his vision. He heard the rustle of fabric as the drapes across the windows were closed. A hand touched his arm and he immediately recognized the feel of Lucius's skin against his own. Harry opened his eyes once more to be met with Lucius's own mercury stare.

"God, Harry you had me so worried! What were you thinking?" Lucius asked. His voice was slightly raised which only added fuel to Harry's already phenomenal headache. He closed his eyes as his ears rung with what was only slightly louder then a conversational tone. At Harry's reaction Lucius lowered his voice. "I'll go get Draco so that he can check you over." Harry started to nod, but then stopped as a troll tried to force itself from his head.

At least when Lucius returned with Draco, he had a headache potion in his hand. He gratefully took it despite the horrible taste and almost instantly felt better for it. Harry drew out a breathy sigh of relief. That was when all the questioning erupted.

"Harry what the hell were you thinking! Were you even!" That came from Draco.

Lucius didn't even give Harry time to speak before he started, "What would I tell Lucien if Draco hadn't of found you?" His voice cracked at the end of the sentence as he squeezed Harry's hand in his own larger one, "What would I tell him Harry? That I lied to him about his dad's health and then couldn't do anything to help you?" He couldn't say anymore so instead just sat heavily on the bed.

Harry slowly sat up and wrapped hisarms around his husband's waist. "Lucius, I am sorry. It won't happen again, but I really had to use the loo."

Draco chuckled at the insanity of it all.

* * *

A/N: Crappy chapter. YAY!


	5. Kid Napped

Connor was just leaving history of magic. His friends had gone ahead because they heard that some Ravenclaw's teeth kept changing colors and they wanted to see it before he was taken to the hospital wing. Connor wasn't really interested.

The boy decided that Draco and his Dad didn't lie about how dreadfully boring that class was. The ghost who taught that class was only one of two teachers that he wasn't familiar with. Ghosts couldn't stop a child from wandering(and his Dad and Father wouldn't trust Professor Trelawney with a flobber worm).

The Gryffindors were onto their last class of the day, Defense Against the Dark Arts. Connor was excited. His Father always talked about the coolest stuff. His favorite motto was that "The best defense is learning through experience." They had his class on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Tuesdays they'd talk about the spells and how to spot different curses, and then Thursdays they'd actually see it in real life.

Today was Thursday, and Connor was almost skipping to class when a hand shot out from an alcove and pulled him inside. A spell was cast and he felt his legs lock immediately. He only saw bright red hair before his whole body was frozen. The red haired man made sure to close Connor's eyes after that. Not much time later, Connor felt the sickening jerk of a portkey.

* * *

AN: If anyone has any ideas for this story or wish to start a round-robbin with it(and me) please let me know.Thanks!


	6. Taken Anger

Connor opened his eyes blearily as he felt his body loosen from the curse's hold. The room he was in held no windows. The only light came from a slat in a door near his head. Where ever he was, it was highly cramped. Connor soon found this out as he tried to stretch his legs.

A high pitched voice of a woman distracted him from taking in his situation. The voice was coming from outside the hall. She seemed to be having a conversation with a man.

"…Sure this is a good idea?" asked the woman.

The man gave a huff, "Of course this is a good idea. You want to get back at Potter, don't you?"

'Oh, god' thought Connor.

* * *

Lucius was thirty minutes into class and his own son had not come yet.

"There has been a slight change in schedule," the class groaned, "I want everyone to read pages 256 to 279. Be prepared to discuss the material covered. Mr. Wood could you come to my office for a moment." Not waiting for a reply he walked to the door that adjoined his class room.

Lucius wasted no time in speaking to Shane, "Do you know where Connor is?"

"No Sir. I was wondering the same myself when he didn't come in. He was right behind us when we left History of Magic," the student responded.

The eldest Malfoy let out a sigh, "Okay thank you for your help then."

By the end of class, Connor still hadn't come. Lucius was frantic while asking all the teachers if they had seen his son. It seemed that the last time anyone had actually spotted him was History of Magic, which was hours ago.

They were just going to eat lunch when Harry staggered through the door with a letter clutched in his hands followed by a clearly angered and worried Draco, who was both trying to yell at Harry for being out of bed and supporting him so that he didn't fall over.

It took no time to run to his husband and son. Severus, Lucius noted, followed close behind. Harry was on the verge of tears.

" They to-took my b-baby," Harry wailed as he slung his arms around his husband's neck Severus took the letter from Harry's hands and the color immediately drained from his face. Lucius continued to try and sooth his distraught husband by saying "we'll get him back Harry, shhh… don't worry…" over and over.

The eldest blonde's eyes blazed. Everyone in that room knew without a doubt how he survived being Voldemort's right hand while spying for the light. The power within him seemed to crackle out into the open air.


	7. Take over

All right. Here's the deal. I'm really busy right now with life in general, so if anyone would like to finish any of my stories they are more than welcome. **BUT **I would like to know who so that maybe I can read them. Thanks and sorry for the inconvenience.


	8. Too late

"Alright you little urchin, nap time's over!" The door slammed open. Connor snapped to attention, the light from the door caused him to squint at the freckled man. The man grabbed him by the arm, the boy too much in a state of shock to feel what as sure to be a bruise.

Connor did not have the faintest idea as to what was going on. He wanted his dad and father, wanted everything to be normal. Why couldn't he go to class? Funny how he would like to be doing his homework and just hanging out with his friends when that seemed like it would never happen again. He just wanted his dad.

"Ron!" Both man and boy jumped at the loud screech coming from some other room to the right.

"Bring that filth over here! We need to leave soon before those Fudgebackers find us!" the woman bellowed.

"Too late."

* * *

yes it's short but after a year (but who's counting!) it's better then nothing. And I will try to update soon and with a few more of my stories. Special thanks to LadyHallia. I saw it on her favorites and it gave me an idea.

I really apologize for using that term


	9. Treading Water

Lucius held Harry. The man did not have the strength to be out of bed yet, but that did not stop him from wanting to save his son. Severus, Draco, Albus, and Minerva followed the couple down the hall to their rooms.

Everyone settled, and the planning began.

"They only have to properties at their disposal. I suggest that we search those before we set the country side on its ear," Severus stated in his voice of reason.

Draco responded, "Sev, that's too obvious. If we go in with guns a blazing then they could run before we get to them, and they may set traps around their estates to warn them of inner loppers." He stood and looked at Harry, not approving of the trembling hands and flushed face.

He knelt beside the worried and sick father. Harry had not even approached the end of his covalence. Even as he watched the eyes went in and out of focus, trying to stay open to help find his son. " Harry" Draco gently touched his forehead "we need to get you to bed. Your body is still recovering. We will find him for you Harry."

A tear fell from the young father's eye and he tried to stand, only now realizing that his muscles would not head to his protests for action.

"L-lucius, get him back. I just want my baby back, " Harry whispered as he curled into his husband's chest. He closed his eyes as Lucius easily lifted him. He placed Harry in bed a moment later. Draco followed coaxing a very light sleeping potion down his throat. His body could not handle the regular dosage at the present. Harry was not aware of them as they left the room.

* * *

Lucius and Severus apparated to the small house outside of muggle London. The group decided quickly that Albus and Minerva would visit the Weasley family house in the guise of friends calling on the family for tea and idle chitchat. Draco stayed with Harry incase his condition worsened.

Lucius worried. He needed both of his boys healthy and together again, and he'd be damned if he did not see that happen.

Severus quickly dismantled the two weak protections spells. Granger was smart, but they were both magically pathetic.

Lucius rushed the door, never bothering to draw his wand. He simply banished it from existence. Severus let him take the lead. He knew that if Draco and he had a child he would be just as possessive and angered had the situation turned. He would stop Lucius before he killed someone, maybe.

* * *

only a tad longer but I tried.

things only get worse before they get better


End file.
